In supplying electrical power into isolated or remote locations, the use of electrical conductors can routinely provide service for most power requirements. Electrical wires can act as antennas picking up external electromagnetic radiation and conducting it into the sensitive test environment and altering the test conditions. An alternate method to deliver power and avoid the above problems is to transmit power optically. The laser light has been conveyed by non-conductive fiber optics to photovoltaic cells. However, these cells produce a low voltage and many cells are required to be coupled in series to produce higher voltages. Additionally, space requirements for the cells can be prohibitive and uniform distribution of optical power to each cell difficult.